The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to a dual purpose munition with sensors to discriminate between personnel and vehicles.
Previous grenades have either been time fused, whereby the warhead is initiated once an internal timer times out, or impact fused, whereby physical contact with the intended target has to occur. In the time fused grenade, if the target is not near the grenade when the timer times out, then the grenade may not be effective. In the impact fused grenade, if the grenade impacts something other than the target, then the grenade may not be effective.
At the time of detonation, previous grenades were generally oriented in whatever position they had acquired, whether in flight or on the ground. Thus, previous grenades were usually not oriented in the most lethal position with respect to the intended target. In addition, previous grenades were typically optimized to destroy a particular type of target, for example, either vehicles or personnel, but not both.